Blackout
by thelistgoeson
Summary: One of NCIS's cases went cold based on the lack of sufficient evidence. Why has it been reopened, two years later? The answer: two reasons. Who are these reasons and what do they have to tell?


Prologue (2 Years Prior)

* * *

><p>"You don't need to do this!" came the voice which was filled with panic. He had his hands held out in front of him as a type of reasoning gesture.<p>

"Now are you sure about that?" voiced the cocky response. "Because I believe I should."

"How could you do this?"

"It's pretty simple actually," said the voice again. "I can just do this," he pulled a gun out of his jacket and turning it to the man trying to talk him out of what could possibly change his life even further.

"You have a lot to lose by doing this!"

"Yet I have so much more to gain by doing this. By cutting you loose, I have nothing else to worry about. With both of you gone, I'll have it all for myself."

"You killed him! I should have known it was you!"

"And what would you have done? Ratted me out? The whole operation would have been obliterated. You had no chance. You sealed your own fate the minute you agreed. I'm simply doing you a favor by taking you out of this."

"You can't be serious. You really can't."

"I'm dead serious Jonathan. You know I don't ever joke about this."

"I have twins to look out for! You can't kill me now! I have information that you need!"

"Your ex-wife will look out for the one she has, and the one with you will find another family."

"My ex-wife will do shit for them! You know that! You talk about them as if they are dogs! You don't understand and you never will! They're my daughters! They're only fourteen! You can't do this!"

"Your arguments are weak, and you know that. Nothing will ever sway me. Anything else you want to say?"

"You're a monster."

"That didn't seem to bother you when you made the agreement. This is your fault, and you know it. The deal will go on, but without you."

"I'm not the one who's killed just to get what they want!"

"But this deal would result in the death of so many others. You knew that. Don't try to act so innocent." His finger was pressing against the trigger, giving Jonathan a smirk. "Goodbye Jonathan. It was nice knowing you."

"No! Don't you see C-" Jonathan was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, his white shirt suddenly stained bright red from his wound. He put his hands to his chest, staring at his shooter in horror before he fell to the ground, lying unresponsive.

The shooter's smirk widened before he turned away from the body of his former partner. He paused for a moment, pointing the gun in the direction of a dark corner of the alley before slipping the gun back in his jacket, walking to the corner and disappearing from sight.

A shaky breath was let out as a figure stood from the corner and stared at the body before her. Her heart was thudding hard in her chest as she stepped forward, her eyes wide and hands shaky.

"Oh God," she said. She crouched before the body and slipped a glove onto her hand. She knew exactly what was being discussed and knew what the information was. She pulled the jacket aside and slid her hand in the pocket, pulling out a slip of paper, putting it in her own pocket before resetting the jacket. She was still in complete shock of witnessing a murder, and having a gun pointed at her. She knew that the shooter knew someone was there, and she was wondering why he didn't just shoot her to prevent anything from getting out. She stood up and peeled the glove of her hand before putting it back in her pocket, making sure to leave nothing behind. She raced away from the alley, desperate to leave it all behind her. She was only here for a few more days before she had to go back. She was the only other person who knew, and she figured it would stay that way.

"Are you okay?" she heard and she turned to see her twin. "Did you hear that shot?"

"Y-yeah," she replied.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm just a bit shocked. Can we get out of here? I'm getting kind of freaked out."

"Then let's go." The two walked away, a sudden burden placed on them that they would soon have to face.


End file.
